The present application relates generally to a bracket for a HVAC system and more specifically to a bracket configured to mount to a door on a HVAC and to secure wiring within the HVAC.
The basic components of a typical furnace or HVAC system are: a burner, a heat exchanger, an air distribution system, and a vent pipe. The burner utilizes gas (natural or propane) or oil to generate heat. The heat exchanger transfers the heat from the burner to the air distribution system. The air distribution system, which includes a blower and ductwork, delivers the heated air throughout the home (or other enclosed space) and returns cooler air to the furnace to be heated. Finally, the vent pipe, or flue, exhausts byproducts of combustion in the burner (such as water vapor and carbon dioxide) outside of the home or enclosed space. In addition, the HVAC system may also include a cooling element, such as an A-coil, that operates in conjunction with an air conditioning unit to provide cooled air to the home instead of heated air, when so desired. The size of the A-coil is directly related to the efficiency rating of the system.
Typically, furnace systems in residential applications are located in the basement or a small closet in the user's home, which areas have limited space for an installed furnace system. Furthermore, efficiency standards have recently changed, thereby requiring the size of the A-coil to be increased to meet these new standards. Thus, when a newer furnace system is needed to replace an older system, often, the newer furnace can not fit into the space where the old furnace was installed because the size of the furnace unit and the newer, taller A-coil that is required is greater than the available installation space. Thus, a shorter, furnace is needed to accommodate the taller A-coil in order to be able to install a new furnace system in the same space as the old furnace system.
Each individual HVAC or furnace system has separate requirements for the door panel, depending on the requirements of the system. In addition, every HVAC system has a plurality of wires that are routed throughout the system. What is needed is a system or method of a door bracket that will facilitate a variety of door panels to be mounted to the HVAC system housing and contain and route the wires for the system as well.
Intended advantages of the disclosed systems and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.